Love Cycle Time!
by BossKing109
Summary: Takes place in AT universe except there's no war. Summary inside. All I can say is: drama, romance, some action and humor. T just in case.
1. First Day of School

**Summary: At New Ooo High, not everything is easy. There's tests, fitness tests, pop quizzes, crazy, strange mean teachers, staff or some faculty really monsters in disguise and feeding on students, food fights, detentions ect. But wait, there's more: a love cycle. Marshall loves Bonnie, Bonnie loves Bubba, Bubba loves Fionna, Fionna loves Alan, Alan loves Amy (Flame Princess), Amy loves Finn, Finn loves Marceline, but Marceline **_**hates **_**Finn. And at the same time, there is Ignatius for her (Flame Prince). But…who does Ignatius love? Meanwhile, Jake and Cake argue over which couple is better. Jake and Raen (Lady R.) or Cake and Chro? (Lord Mo-Chro)**

**Characters**

**Finnick "Finn" Shada: 16**

**Fionna Shada: 16**

**Jacob "Jake" DiMaggio: 17**

**Cake Roz: 17**

**Raen Yang: 17**

**Chro-Code Morse: 17**

**Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblepop: 17**

**Bubba Gumwad: 17 **

**Alan Chills: 16**

**Amy Flare: 16**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer: 17**

**Marceline Abadeer: 16**

**Ignatius Flare: 17**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnng!_

The first bell rang at New Ooo High, signaling students to get ready to go to homeroom on the second bell.

The Shada sophomore siblings chatted, excited to see their friends again from last year. "you think I gotta chance with Marcy?" Finn asked his sister. Fionna rolled her eyes. "Dude. She doesn't like being called that. That's one of the reasons she hates you. You always call her these names she tells you not to call her so many times yet you still do." Finn blew a raspberry.

"Come on. Don't be ridiculous. She doesn't hate me. She just has some issues cooperating with me." Fionna rolled her eyes again, shaking her head in disbelief. "Whatever you say," "Hello peeps!" Jacob DiMaggio charged in the school with a big party face on, as usual. His girlfriend, Raen, by his side smiling. "Jake!" Finn ran up to his best friend and fist bumped with him. "Sup, man." greeted Jake. "Been awhile."

"Heh, heh. Yeah." Finn agreed. "Hey, Raen." "Hello, Finn." Raen said in a Korean accent. "Hey, Jacob. Hey Raen." Fionna walked over to them. "Girl, how many times to I gotta tell ya? The party dog prefers Jake!" "Whatevs. You still having those croak dreams?"

"Yes I do, thank you very much! And I've met The Party God, who will let me take his throne one day. Then I'll be the ultimate party animal! No wait. Party _dog_!" Raen, Finn and Fionna all groaned in annoyance. Jake's favorite animal was a dog. And it was the thing he talked most of next to partying, premonition or croak dreams, being wise, giving good advice, and Raen.

"Ay, ya'll! The Party Goddess and her man in the house!" Cake and Chro barged in, walking over to the others. "Party Goddess?" Jake repeated and pointed at Cake angrily. "There is no Party Goddess! There is only the Party God! Me! And my girl!" "Pfft. Yeah, right. I've seen cups party harder than you."

"And I've seen girls that actually _look _like girls than you," remarked Jake. Cake balled her fists and bit her lip, trying to resistance talking back with Chro's help, pushing her back from clawing Jake's face off with her long sharp nails. "(It's not worth it!") Chro exclaimed in Morse Code. Raen slapped Jake on the back of his head for his rude remark of Cake.

Soon, the rest of the gang arrived. Bubba, Alan, Amy, Bonnie, and Ignatius. "Hello, B-Bubba…" Bonnie waved at Bubba blushing. "Greetings, Bonnibel." Bubba said back casually. He then turned to Fionna and blushed. "Oh. Didn't notice you there, Fionna." "Hey, Bubba." Fionna said. "It's been a long time, huh?" "Y-yeah,"

"Well. I better go say hi to the others." Fionna walked off from Bubba, who was love struck. "H-hi, Ignatius." Fionna blushed as she neared her love interest. "Sup, Fi?" said Ignatius. "Long time no see." "Yeah. Ha." "Hello, everyone." Amy sauntered in, and greeted her friends. Her face turned red as she saw Finn approaching her. "Hey, Amy." Amy tried not to stammer. "Hi, Finn." "You seen Marce on your way here?" Amy tried not to scowl at the sound of the nickname. "No," she said fiercely. "And she doesn't like being called that. "C'mon! You too? Why does everybody think Marceline hates me?" "Well, guess she just does. But hey. Look on the bright side. You didn't call her a name she dislikes."

"Kids! Please! Hold your applause! You're too kind!" Marshall, in a showing-off voice came in with his sister, Marceline. "For behold! The Abadeer Siblings are at your service!" "Good," Cake demanded. "You can start by getting outta my face!"

"Why would I get so close to something so ugly?" Marshall stuck his tongue out at Cake. Cake grunted, irritated. Marshall Lee always got on her nerves, next to Jake. Marceline and Marshall said their hellos to their friends. "What's up, Marceline?" Ignatius asked. Marceline used her hair to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh…nothin' much." she responded.

Finn watched them as Marceline 'flirted' with Ignatius. He glared at Ignatius in jealousy, but figured out that Ignatius didn't like anybody. He wasn't trying to hit on Marceline he just wanted to be friends. Yet, why was it so easy for him to get all the girls? Why did girls drool and fight over him? How can that dude even talk to a girl like Marceline so easily? What was his purpose? What was his secret?

Finn was determined to discover it…someday. But he _will_. Then he'll also have the charms and get the girls as well. But only to have Marceline, obviously.

Marshall caught the eye of Bonnibel, talking to Fionna. He pulled his collar to the side nervously, trying to let the heat escape from his shirt and wiped as much sweat as he could from his forehead. He inhaled deeply, cleared his throat and said, "Um. Why, hi-ya there, Bonnie."

_Retard! _he scolded himself in his thoughts. _Um? Hi-ya? Seri-sauce, what is wrong with me?! _

"Uh…"

Fionna and Bonnibel stared at him as he searched for words. Then Fionna broke the awkward silence. "I'll…just be over there, then." And she walked away. "You alright, Marshy?" Bonnie questioned concerned. Marshall's eyes widened and he tried hard not to turn red.

_She called me Marshy! Eeeehhk! Okay. Play it cool, Lee. Nice and easy. Don't overreact or make a fool of yourself. Calm down. Everything's good. Just act normal._

…

_Okay, poor choice of words for me. Or to _describe _myself. Anyway, how about natural? Yes! That's all. Just act, natural._

Marshall shook his head, snapping back to reality, but his eyes closed. He breathed in heavily, opened his eyes ready to say something but Bonnie wasn't there anymore. He looked around and spotted her chatting with Amy. Then the bell rang. M.L groaned.

Everyone began to go to their lockers or leave them to go to their next destinations: homeroom. Marshall put on his book bag, and walking to class, thought of methods to woo Bonnie, while she did the same only for Bubba. And he for Fionna. And she for Alan. And he for Amy. And she for Finn. And he for Marceline. And she for Ignatius. And Ignatius for…

Hmm…

Anyhow, as Amy packed her supplies, her pencil pouch fell out her book bag. She struggled to reach it, but a hand grabbed it and put it in her backpack. Amy looked up to see Alan, trying hard not to blush. "Hey,"

"Hey. Listen. Thanks for the help. Love to chat but gotta run!" Amy ran past Alan. He sighed in disappointment and walked to class.

Marceline, in a hurry, closed her locker and dropped her math textbook in the process of speed walking to class. Before she could get to it, Finn got to it first and put it out in front of Marceline to take it. His face went scarlet. "Hello there, Marcy. I-"

"Ugh! I told you not to call me that!" Marceline snapped at him. She grabbed her textbook. "Go somewhere else, geek. I gotta get to homeroom." She walked past him, and roughly shoved his shoulder. Finn rubbed his shoulder, but blushed when he realized she had touched her shoulder.

_Awesome! _he thought. _She touched me! Marceline Abadeer actually touched me!_

He looked back at Marceline, getting a drink from a water fountain and remembered what she said about homeroom. "Huh. Me too." he said.

"I don't care!" Marceline yelled from behind him and disappeared into the hallways. Finn was the only one left. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:06. Only six hours and fourteen minutes left of school already. Just then, the final school bell rang. "Oh darn!" Finn cursed. He quickly grabbed his backpack and all he needed for the day, kicked his locker shut and ran as fast as he could to homeroom class.

First day of class was not pleasant. Finn would've gotten a detention for being late but didn't since it was the first day. But he did get a warning. Finn looked around the room. He was with the people:

Amy

Alan

Fionna

Reed Tax

Angelica Petal

Bloom Jackson

Jadon Idereion

Larry Stale

Elliot Mondza

Slick Stable

Henry O'Ryan

Zeus Tide

Asia Link

Lynn Pibee

That was 15 students including himself. Some of these people he knew from last year, excluding his sister, Alana and Amy. There was Angelica, Slick, Zeus and Larry. Larry had been in his last year's homeroom, Slick had been in same Phys Ed period with Finn, Zeus had been in Finn's History class (Kinda ironic I know) and Angelica used to be Finn's math tutor. (And sometimes embarrassingly babysitter). Some others he saw in the hallway like Asia, Lynn, and Reed. Henry, Elliot, Jadon, and Bloom he didn't know at all. And the reason he knew their first and last names was because everyone was wearing name tags. Even Finn. There were three rows of desks. Five in each row.

Finn took an empty seat unfortunately behind his sister. But she was luckily by Alan who was in front of Amy. Amy frowned because she was farther from Finn, Alan grinned because he was in front of Amy, Fionna was glad she was to the right of Alan and Finn was a little miserable because neither, Marceline, Marshall nor Jake was with him.

_This sucks, _he told himself in his mind. He could tell this was going to be a long day, with the exception of this waste of time. He wanted to go to Chrous, or Phys Ed, or have a food fight at lunch or go see Jake or Marceline.

As his teacher, Simon Petrikov, or Mr. Petrikov, lectured about discipline, concentration, rules, emotions and ice and snow, Finn glanced up at the clock. It read: 9:23.

_Only? Wow._

Finn, becoming extremely bored, let his tiredness consume him, his head lay on his desk, his eyes slowly shut, and drooling from his mouth, the sophomore teen soon dozed off…

**Me like where this is going. Do you? And no, Finn will not have a dream about living in Ooo. He will have a dream, but it won't be about the Land of Ooo. Oh, and Ignatius and Amy are cousins. **

**Ash and Ashley will be in this. Ash will be trying to have Marceline all for himself. Ashley will seduce Marshall, shocking Amy to find out she's jealous about that. And what lengths will Alan move to when he finds out? Will he even attempt anything at all? **

**Any who, more to come! Favorite, follow, review, it's up to you. Boo-yah, I made a rhyme! And it's all mine! Oh yeah! I'm hot today! Nothing's going the wrong way. **

**Nope. No sir. Not me. I ain't gonna be heading towards the direction One Direction goes. The wrong direction. Boo that musical group! Go, TDG! (Three Days Grace) Oh, and Skillet. And Breaking Benjamin. And Eminem.**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Almost Body-Violated

"_Hey, Finny." _

_Marceline Abadeer placed herself next to her boyfriend on the edge of a cliff under the ocean, watching the sunset in the horizon. "I'm glad we got together." she said. "Me too," said Finn. "But you wanna know why it took so long for me to realize I needed you in my life?"_

"_Why, Marce?"_

"_BECAUSE I HATED YOU!" _

_Suddenly, the cliff they were sitting on began to break apart. And thunder was heard. _

"_What?!"_

"_SHUT IT! I HATEED YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!"_

"_But-"_

"_YOU ARE A GEEK AND A LOSER! NO ONE LIKES YOU!"_

_More thunder was heard and the dram started to get violent. The cliff shook more and was falling into pieces. The sunset sky turned dark with lightning flashing, rain pouring down hard and tornadoes spinning across the field behind them._

_The dream was becoming a nightmare._

"_WHY DID YOU EVER COME TO MY LIFE! HOW?!"_

_The cliff as destroyed, and Finn found himself screaming to the top of his lungs as he fell. As he was falling, Marceline somehow floated in front of him._

"_AND ONE MORE THING!"_

_The ocean turned into a sea of lava. There were words across the surface that read: I HATE YOU. YOUR HATER, MARCELINE. PS-_

"_DON'T EVER CALL ME MARCE!"_

_Finn screamed, tears flowing out of his eyes as he plunged into the lava…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finn woke up extremely startled. He looked around to see he was still in class. Some of the students were choking back laughs. The clock read: 9:57.

"Mr. Shada!" Mr. Petrikov said. "That's the second time you have disrupted this class. Do it again and so help me-"

Finn's shoes squeaked across the hallway as everyone realized he ran out. Mr. Petrikov blinked and sighed. "Mrs. Shada. Would you like-"

"I'll go after him," offered Fionna. "Me too," Amy said. "Very well," Mr. Petrikov nodded, The girls ran out the classroom and pursued Finn. Alan looked at the clock: 10:00. He sighed as Mr. Petrikov started to talk about how school will work this year.

Finn sobbed in a stall in the boy's bathroom.

_She really _does _hate me…_

"Finn!" A pound on the door and a feminine voice was heard. "Finn! Open up!" Another one. Finn slowly approached the door to see Amy and Fionna's face from the small window on top of the door.

"Amy? Fi…?"

Finn opened the door a crack. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Finn looked at her, un-amused. He began to close the door but Amy and Fionna stopped him. "Look," Fionna told him. "We know you're upset about Marceline hating you but you gotta let it go. Someday you just might meet a girl who actually will love you."

_He already has, _Amy thought referring to herself. _And I'm going to make sure he figures that out._

"We should get to class," Amy said. "Only ten minutes left." Fionna nodded and left after Amy said she needed to go to the restroom and Finn got a drink of water. As she and Finn moved, she stopped Finn, and cornered him to the wall.

Finn began to sweat nervously and a little in fear. "W-what are y-you doing…?"

"Something I should've done a long time a go," Amy smashed her lips roughly and violently on Finn's. Finn at first gave in and kissed back, but struggled and pushed Amy off him.

"Amy! _What the heck_!" he yelled at her blushing hard. "Why'd you _do _that?"

"Why not?" Amy growled.

"I'm sorry, Amy. But I don't share the same feelings. I-"

"Oh. Don't tell me. You love Marceline, that stuck up brat who need I remind _hates _you?" "Look," Finn said. "She may hate me, but I have to find out why-"

"Because you get on her nerves and she doesn't care about you!" Finn covered his ears. "_No_! I don't _care _what you say! I'll figure it out! I will!" Finn attempted to leave, but Amy wouldn't let that happen. Finn growled a little. "What do you want from me?"

Amy leans in Finn's ear and whispers, "Your virginity…"

Finn's eyes widened as big as plates. His heart made a beat every two seconds in fear.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat. Beat.

Beat. Beat.

Beat. Beat.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat-

_Whoosh. _

Finn ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran like never before. As fast as he could. His feet carried him down the hallway, hoping he didn't pass homeroom. He discovered what Amy wanted, and he didn't want her to do it. And even though she was his friend, he had to be cautious just in case and not let her catch up to him. Finn knew that if strong enough, it was possible for a girl to…violate a boy's boy. He didn't even know how much time there was left until homeroom was over.

Finn tripped. He tried to get up, but a hand grabbed his leg and started to _drag _him back. Finn tried to scream but a hand was clapped over his mouth. He dragged all the way into the _girl's _restroom.

The last thing he remembered was being pushed into a stall, and a knife cutting through his shirt down to his pants…

_NO! _Finn thought.

…

…

…

…

"Now, before we dismiss, Fionna, are Amy and Finn coming back?"

Fionna looked around the room for Finn and Amy. "Huh. They should be back by now." Fionna walked out the door, and heard whimpering. She looked at her right side and gasped.

There was Finn. Looking more pale than a vampire. His shirt looked like it had been cut open. The left side of his skinny jeans was torn, there was a hand mark across his cheek and orange lipstick on his lips. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Finn!" Fionna gasped. She knelt beside him. "Are you okay, man?" "A-Amy…" whimpered Finn. "S-she…girl's restroom… almost ra…_violation_…me…" Fionna's eyes flew open as she realized what Finn met.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. Then the bell rang. Students swarmed in the hallways, some looking at Finn. "Mr. Petrikov!" Fionna yelled. "Come quick!" This caught more students' attentions. Mr. Petrikov ran to her, and she explained what happened to Finn. His eyes widened and he looked at Finn in shock.

"EVERYONE!" Mr. Petrikov announced, stopping the noise in the hallways. "We need some medical help! Somebody call 911, fast! I'll get the school counsuler, nurse and principal! Fionna, dear! Try comforting your brother!"

As Simon ran into the classroom, in under minutes, Finn's friends and other students were around him, asking what happened or if he was alright. Then he sobbed. Fionna put Finn in her arms, patting his back as he cried.

_When I find Amy, so help me I will _kill _her for what she almost did to my brother!_

When Finn was six, he and Fionna were at the park with their parents. Their parents both had to go to the restroom so they had Fionna and Finn close to the restrooms and put Fionna in charge. But one of Fionna's friends came, and they chatted as Finn played in the bushes and in a small field of flowers. Then Finn was _kidnapped _by a stranger, and it wasn't until Fionna heard a scream she realized it. Fionna's friend quickly reported to a park monitor/cop and he helped Fionna chase the stranger down and rescue Finn. It was a memory Fionna would never forget. Because of her, her brother might've almost been killed.

And ever since that day she vowed to protect her brother under any circumstances.

But now again, she has failed to do so.

Indeed, this was the worst first day of school in Finn's life. He hadn't gone to second period and yet he had almost been…_raped _by one of his friends! If he hadn't pushed Amy's head down in the toilet and escaped his virginity would probably already have been stolen by now. Finn cried some more as the principal contacted the police and teachers and staff tried calming students down and getting them to their next classes.

And poor Finn was so traumatized he didn't even notice Marceline looking at him in sorrow and guilt, a tear trickling down her cheek. Ignatius looked at Finn in sadness, and the corner of his eye caught his cousin hiding in the shadows. He sped walked out of the crowd of students and pursued her.

Amy ran, trying to avoid running into someone, and quickly put herself in the janitor's closet that was rather large. As big as three average-sized bedrooms actually. The lights were off, and Amy tried finding the switch until the lights suddenly turned on.

She sighed, aware of who it was.

"Cousin Ignatius," she whispered. "What is _wrong _with you, Amy?!" Ignatius shouted at her. "Me?" she repeated. "Finn should've known I was the girl for him! However, he still had eyes for that Marceline! She hates him! Why didn't he just see that! How could he have been so oblivious?!"

"How could you _rape _him?!"

"I almost did! Besides, maybe if he had just accepted us then maybe I wouldn't have tried."

"Maybe if you had common sense you would have just accepted the fact that he didn't like you! Move on, Amy! There are plenty fish in the sea!"

"Well there aren't plenty of Finns!"

"Do you really think he would even consider you his friend anymore, Amy? You almost raped him in the girl's bathroom! You can't even handle a little turning down! You need to face rejection! It's one of life's many obstacles! It's how it is!"

"Yeah? Well do _you _know that Mar-"

"Marceline loves me. I know."

"You…?"

"Yes. But I don't love her back. She should be with Finn. And Finn shouldn't be with a witch like you that I'm actually related to."

"Well I can't believe I'm related to such a foolish weak wimp like you!"

"Ha. Like those tacky insults will cause any damage to me."

"Well how are you gonna tell Marceline?!"

"I'll explain to her and turn her down, gently. Try to convince her to be with Finn. After all. Don't knock it till you try it."

"Who _do _you love? Do you even have a _small _school crush?"

Ignatius began to walk near the door. "…That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Whatever! Finn should've been happy I kissed him anyway! As well as asking him out!"

"And for also almost physically violating his body? Yeah right. Let me tell you some important advice, cuz." Ignatius opened the door, and he slowly started to walk out at the same time,

"…almost physically violating your love interest won't get you anywhere _near _happiness…" The door closed, and Ignatius was gone, leaving Amy in the closet.

Amy replayed her cousin's words in her head, and finally understanding the concept of the message, she hung her head down in shame and solemn.

**Whoa. First day of school and you already almost get raped by one of your friends-BEFORE. SECOND. PEROID. Heavy, tough and harsh. Or as LSP would say: DRAMA BOMB! Anyway, stick around for more of this fanfic! R&R!**

**-BossKing109**


	3. Suicidal Jump

"_Mmph!" Finn struggled getting Amy's hand off his mouth as she pushed them into a stall, and locked it. "You're all mine now," Amy whispered to Finn seductively. Finn's eyes widened in terror as Amy pulled out a knife and began tearing his shirt with it. The knife continued going downwards, and soon Finn realized what Amy was trying to do._

_He tried grabbing her wrist but Amy stopped him and pulled his arm behind himself. Finn used his leg to push Amy back a little, and licked and bit her hand. Amy squeaked in surprise, and glared at Finn. "You pig!"_

_She slapped him hard across the face. A red hand mark appeared on his cheek. Amy still was keeping his hands behind himself, and attempted to keep cutting his shirt down to his pants, but willingly overpowered Amy's right arm and grabbed the knife from going any further. However, it happened so fast the knife turned and tore through the left side of Finn's jeans, but the it ended up sliding to the other stall. _

_Amy growled and smacked Finn on the same cheek again. She climbed on top of Finn and purred, "You should be glad I'm doing this Finn…" She forced Finn's mouth to open by elbowing his stomach, and drilled her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him passionately, as her tongue chased Finn's, and licked around Finn's mouth. Finn felt like _hurling.

_His eyes squeezed shut as his eyes watered. He tried getting Amy off him but he was losing strength and weakness was consuming him. If he gave up, it would all be over. And he would be Amy's. _

…

…

_No! Finn wasn't going to lose his pureness to this girl! He was keeping his!_

_Until he lost it to Marceline…_

_Finn, with all his might, began to push Amy more off him. Amy's lips parted from Finn's, salvia clinging to each other's lips as Finn coughed for air. He then head butted her, making her back up to the stall door. Finn kicked her in the leg, and off guard, Amy's head had fallen into the toilet. Finn frantically tried to open the door, and not knowing his own strength, punched the lock, breaking it and slammed into the door. The door slammed open, and Finn ran into the wall. He quickly got up to his feet and ran hard away from the disgusting and horrifying scene he was just in. _

_On the way back to homeroom, Finn thought about what happened back there. If he hadn't thought of Marceline his virginity would've been gone. Marceline was the reason he had escaped._

_He loved her._

_She hated him._

_Finn guessed it really wasn't meant to be. But the fact that he had almost been raped…scared him. Because now he could've been vulnerable. Amy knew his weakness. And she was stopping, she wasn't going to be satisfied, until he lost his purity to her. He wasn't safe here. Not anymore. Not around Amy._

_Amy…_

_How could she betray him like this? All she had to do was confess. She was acting like he would've rejected her hardcore or something. And the fact that she was related to Ignatius scared him even _more_._

_Marceline was dodo eyes for Ignatius. Ignatius could be like Amy. He could try to violate Marceline! Use her like how Amy almost did! This was dangerous. Ignatius could've done this already to any girl! Amy the same with boys! And the fact that other girls were drooling all over Ignatius and Alan having a crush on Amy was a lore more risky._

_He had to warn Alan and Marceline._

_Starting with Alan._

_But for right now, he was gonna lay here on the wall, cry over the terrifying event that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Weakly, Finn dropped himself on the floor, his back against the wall. And he just sat there motionless. Like a broken corpse._

_After finding out that one of his close friends were traitors, human using, virginity abusing/stealing monsters…_

_Crying silently to himself, he heard Simon and Fionna's voices, and in less than seconds, his older sister found herself fac-to-face with her agonized brother. _

"_Finn!" gasped Fionna._

Finn wiped a tiny tear from his cheek with his finger. He sniffed. "Why did Amy use me like a toy? Why does Marcy hate me? Why does she love Ignati? What is Ignatius's secret? Ugh! I just don't get it!" Finn racked his brain as he walked behind his house and sat on a boulder with his guitar.

It was 5:30 on a Thursday. Finn had gotten the opportunity to skip two days of school. He planned on doing just one. But he was having a hard time with the things going on in his head. The boulder he was sitting on was on a cliff, exactly like the one in his nightmare, except below was a large pond.

Finn sighed. He just wished Marceline didn't hate him. He wished Marceline knew. He wanted more to love him back. But if that's how it's never going to be…then so be it. Least he could still sing a song before confirming to himself he'll move on.

"Hey, Fionna?" Marceline asked her friend, sitting next to her on the bus, dropping off students to their homes. "Yeah, Marceline?" Fionna said. "Is…is Finn okay?" Fionna blinked at her. Never in a million years had she thought Marceline would care about Finn. "I thought you hated him…" Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Just answer the question!" snapped Marceline, but looked out the window, seeing her reflection. She calmed down. "Please?"

Fionna looked at her friend, saddened. "I think the real question is…are _you _feeling alright, Marceline?" Marceline chuckled, "Your brother almost got raped yesterday by Amy in the girl's restroom. And now you're asking _me _if I'm okay?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, I thought you hated him…so I wouldn't think you'd care." Fionna bit her lip, regretting what she just said. That sounded harsh, even for Marceline. The girl may not what anything to do with Finn, but she wasn't heartless. Fionna gulped and looked back at her friend, still staring at the window. "I'm sorry, Marceline. I didn't mean-"

"No," Marceline interrupted. "It's okay. Even I wonder to myself if I even care about anything." "Marceline…that's not true-" "Well. Here's my stop." Marceline got up and walked out of the seat and into the isle. "Hey, hey." the bus driver looked up at his mirror, witnessing Marceline. "Marceline!" Fionna whispered. "What are you doing?! Your stop's the next one! Get back in your seat!"

Marceline climbed on an empty seat, and opened a window. "What do you think you're doing, kid?!" the bus driver yelled. Marceline glanced back at Fionna. "No, Fi." she said. "I mean this my stop…to Heaven." Fionna's mouth opened in shock, but no words escaped her lips. "…Or 'H'." finished Marceline.

Then she jumped.

"MARCELINE!" Fionna screamed. "_Sis_!" Marshall shrieked after seeing his sister jump out the window.

_Thump._

Marceline felt a little pain, but as much as she thought.

Strange.

She didn't dare open her eyes to see herself in a puddle of blood. Because then she might _actually _die. But…it _was _what she wanted. As punishment for being so negative and having a malice personality towards Finn.

Finn.

He was the last thing she thought about before jumping.

She really _did _care about him. She just didn't want to show it so people wouldn't know she's gone soft. No way! She was still a rocking hardcore chick!

…Wasn't she?

Marceline felt something under her. It or who was breathing but obviously harmed. She could feel the speeding heartbeat of what or whoever it was ad her own.

Confused, Marceline slowly and cautiously opened her eyes.

And it wasn't until now until she realized why she was alive, and that she was in love with somebody.

_Finn? _

**Next chapter will have a song. F&F and R&R**

**-BossKing109**

**PS: The description of the normal characters will be the same as the ones in my story Fanfiction Unleashed, which turns out I will actually might update on again, for the real last chap. Also check out my story Auction Adventure. **


	4. Attacks, Confessions, and a Cycle

"Finn!" Marceline quickly removed herself from Finn. Finn groaned. "Ugh…am I dead?" "Finn, come on. Get up." Marceline grabbed Finn's hands and pulled him up to his feet. "Marceline! Finn!" Fionna's head poked out from a bus window as the vehicle hauled to a stop.

"I don't feel like this," Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and they ran from the road into a forest. Finn looked at his hand being held by Marceline's and blushed.

Zooming by animals and trees, they exited the woods, and found themselves at a cliff, the one like Finn's dream, and the sun beginning to set. "It's beautiful…" Marceline said, staring at the horizon in front of them in awe. "Not as beautiful as you though," Finn whispered. "What?" "Nothing," Finn blushed.

Marceline sighed. "Listen, Finn. I-"

"It's okay," interrupted Finn. "I get it. You hate me. I'm always bothering you. And the truth is…I love you, Marceline. I saved you because I didn't want you to do…and I really care about you. But…I understand if you don't care. After all, I am just a-"

Finn was cut off by arms wrapping around him.

Marceline.

Hugging.

_Him?_

Finn felt his face burn. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Marceline's waist. Tears coated his peach skinned cheeks. "I've…" he sniffed. "I've wanted something like this to happen for such a long time."

"I know what it's like to be…violated."

Finn's eyes widened.

"My ex-boyfriend…Ash Jones. He used me…but I was too gullible and in love with him to realize it. He raped me one day…and threatened to kill me if I told anybody. But then he sold my favorite thing in the world…Hambo, my stuffed bear…to some woman. And he sold it for some stupid flowers that weren't even for me. So I snapped. It was not a pretty sight. But I got him outta my life…"

Marceline noticed Finn's fearful and shocked expression. "I didn't _kill _him!"

Marceline slapped her forehead and continued. "Anyway, I dumped him…physically. I never saw him again. Neither did I see Hambo." Finn could see Marceline on the verge of tears.

"Mar-"

"Well, well." hissed a voice. Finn and Marceline turned to see their History teacher, Miss. Simone. "Never thought you would actually tell any one, Marceline."

"Wait?" Marceline asked. "_You're _the one Ash sold Hambo to?!"

"Indeed," Simone took out the stuffed bear. "And I'll only give it back on one condition."

"Anything!"

"The boy,"

"What?!"

"I thought you would disagree. Which is why I came prepared." Simone's body started to transform into some sort of other specimen. She grew bat wings from her back, devil horns on her head, a long narrow tail, talons, sharp canine teeth, and dark purple eyes.

"AH!" Finn and Marceline screamed as the monster known as their History teacher launched herself at them. Her tail grasped Finn's neck, and she swatted Marceline to the ground with one of her wings. Finn punched the creature in the face.

The creature hissed in pain but didn't let go. Finn kicked her hard in the stomach with both feet. It dropped Finn the ground, and shot a tornado of fire at Finn. Finn barely moved, and part of his face was burned a little.

He shrieked in agony. The creature smirked, and dived down at Finn. But Marceline came in between them and smacked the creature in the face. She then spit into its eye.

"Mortal germs!" it shouted. "I'll be back!" The creature flew into the dark forest, flying deep in until she dispersed into the shadows, unseen.

"What _was _that thing?" Finn asked. "Don't know," shrugged Marceline. "Oh well. Guess I'll be heading home now." "Wait!" Marceline grabbed Finn's wrist. "What?" "I love you,"

Finn stood there, losing the ability to move. His love interest actually confessed her feelings for him. And they weren't about his shoes! Without thinking, Finn pressed his lips against Marceline's, and quickly parted them. Marceline stared at him blushing.

Finn blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry." "You're the best kisser I've ever met,"

"Wha-"

Marceline collided her lips on Finn's, and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. She broke the kiss, and played with Finn's hair. "I love your hair." Finn blushed. "Um…thanks?"

"Sorry about being so confusing. It's just that…like I told you, I know what it's like to be used by the ones you care about. And I realized how determined you were to ask me out…you were deeply in love with me, weren't you?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Well guess what?"

"There's someone else?"

"No, you retard, I love you too."

"Guys!" Fionna and Marshall Lee ran out the woods, approaching Marceline and Finn, and seeing them so close to each other. The two stopped. "Uh…de we miss something here?" Marshall asked.

"Well…Marcy and I were just talking," Finn replied smiling and still blushing. Fionna looked at Marceline who's face didn't change to anger. "But…you hate being called that, Marceline."

"Not anymore," Marceline smiled. Fionna gasped in delight as Marshall's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my…"

"You guys are finally a couple!" Fionna clapped her hands together, giggling. "Congrats, man." Marshall said to Finn. "Thank you, dude." Finn said. "Making any progress with Bonnie." "No. She's got eyes for _Bubba_."

Finn looked back Fionna and Marceline chatting, then leaned in close and whispered, "Doesn't he like Fi?" "Doesn't he like guys?" "Bubba? Psh. I've seen him around my sister." "Psh. I've seen him act gay." "More like bi," Finn smirked. He and Marshall laughed.

"But seriously. Maybe Bonnie's not the one for you." Finn said. "Then who should I go for?" "I don't know. Fionna?" "I don't know…" "C'mon. Why not?" "Well for one, she's into Alan." "But isn't he into Amy?" "Who almost raped you." "I love Marce. She used to like Ignatius…" "Who does _he _like?" "I have no idea."

Silence hovered above them.

"Dude," said Marshall. "Yea?"

"I think we've found ourselves a love cycle."

**The love cycle has been discovered! How will the others react to this? When will Simone strike back? When will Ash and Ashley come in? And most importantly- who the HECK does Ignatius love? That still remains a mystery. But I'll give you guys a hint: it is not Fifi.**

**-BossKing109**


	5. PE, Jealousy, Food Fights, & Flirting

**Finn's last name in this is now Mertens. Also, sorry for the short chapter. **

_Tweeeeeeeeet!_

Coach Jerome blew the whistle. The Phys Ed class ran into their positions. Finn looked around himself. It seemed his Phys Ed class was with:

Marshall

Jake

Logan Pete

Hank Mental

Naomi Rigin

Bubba

Isaiah Elites

Crystal Goldson

Ruby Stat

Mia Ton

Divana "Diva" Lumps (Lumpy Space Princess)

Finn then realized that today there were already having a fitness test. But it was only the fourth day of school. Finn looked at his Grade Sheet/Rubric. He couldn't tell if this was pre or post. Hopefully, it was only pre. The test was on dodge ball. The best points anyone could get was 94, while the Elite was 102.

His class was competing against another, which composed of:

Marceline

Bonnie

Fionna

Jeremiah Roahk (Lumpy Space Prince)

Cody Minister

Justice Simpson

Ken Gonzales

Shane R. Scotts

Mysteria Sadistic

Alan

Rain

Xon Shawnbin

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. Xon's name sounded foreign. He was probably a foreign exchanged student.

"Okay weak bones, here are the rules." Coach Jerome informed. " Each person has six lives. Throw a ball, hit someone, don't get hit, and there are no rules. Which means there's _no such thing as cheating_!" Everyone flinched at the coach's last words.

He smiled evilly, and blew the whistle again. "PLAY!"

Soon, dodge balls were being thrown across the air to each other's teams. Finn made sure not to hit Marceline, and Marceline did the same with Finn. But they weren't the only ones.

Jake and Rain stared at each other sadly. They couldn't bring themselves to playing if they were on separate teams. A tear trickled down Jake's left eye. "I…I can't do it…"

"Maggio! You better chuck a ball or I'll throw your grades down!" shouted Jerome. "B-But…do I have to play?" Jake whimpered. "Do you want to get hit in the face, and have your face get hit down too?" the coach asked. "If it means not hurting my babe, then yes it do-"

"Alright!" Justice threw a ball at Jake which hit him in the gut. Rain gasped as her boyfriend fell to the floor. Finn looked at his best friend, and growled. He turned and chucked a ball at Justice. However, Shane, who has a crush on her, took the blow. "Shane!" gasped Justice. Shane grunted in pain. "Gugh. I-I…I'm o-okay. Ow…"

Gym inters took Shane away to the 'Gym-firmary.' Over time, more and more people were getting out. But Marceline's team was winning. Finn didn't really care, even if it meant having a bad grade in P.E. But there was no way he was hitting his girl-

_BING!_

A hard substance hit Finn's skin, and he fell with a thud. His sight weakened, but he heard mechanical laughter, the screaming of Marceline, and the flickering blurs of the people above him.

Then he was consumed by unconsciousness.

"_Finn…Finn…Finn!"_

Finn's eyes flew open and he bolted up in the Gym-firmary with Jake, Marshall and Bubba. "What happened?" Finn groaned. "Justice threw a ball at your face really hard." Marshall explained. "It came into contact between your eyes and on your nose."

"Uh-oh," Finn uttered. "I'm not gonna…"

Bubba chuckled. "No. You're not going to go blind and your nose isn't broken. Just a black eye is all. It should go away in a matter of days." "Is the game still going on?" "No. Coach Jerome decided to put the fitness test aside and put everyone in stations." answered Jake who had a black eye as well.

"Hello? May we come in?" Rain sluggishly walked in with Fionna trailing behind. "Rainy!" Jake embraced his girlfriend in a squeezing hug. "Oh Jacob! I missed you!" Rain exclaimed. "Are you alright? Oh! You have a black eye! Let me kiss it." Lady put her lips on Jake's damaged bottom right eye.

Jake pushed her gently a bit. "Heh, heh. Stop it, Rain, not in front of everybody else. You're embarrassing me." he said blushing. "Hey, bro. You okay?" Fionna asked. "Yeah, I'm-" Finn stopped himself to see Fionna's wet coated flesh under her pink puffy eyes.

"Sis…have you been…crying?" Finn asked. Fionna reluctantly nodded, sniffling. "It's just…I promised to protect you from getting injured and I've failed twice. I hate this and myself!" she started to sob. Bubba frowned and went to comfort Fionna, but Finn got to her first.

"Don't cry, Fi. You did your best. Don't hate yourself. It's not your fault. I hate seeing you like this because of me. Me getting hurt is just gonna hurt you more, and I want that to end." Finn hugged his sister and she hugged back, begging to stop the water works.

Then, the bell rang, and noise commenced to fill outside. "Come, Fionna." Rain said. "Let's go to lunch." Fionna nodded, leaving with Rain and Jake. Bubba quickly walked next to Fionna as they exited the room. "Hey, Fionna. You going to be okay?" Fionna smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you, Bubba, I-" Fionna stopped her sentence as she witnessed Alan walking up a hall with Amy. Fionna tried hard to stop herself from shaking in jealousy.

"Um…I gotta go. Bye, Bubbs." Fionna walked away from Bubba, stalking on Amy and Alan. Bubba frowned disappointedly and a little in rage as he figured out Fionna liked Alan. _Okay, _thought Bubba. _Two can play at that game…_

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, we find Marshall help Finn pack his things in his backpack and his own, ready to depart to next period. "How long have I been out anyway?" Finn asked as he and Marshall started to leave the Gym-firmary.

"About 40 minutes," Marshall shrugged. "Speaking of which, where's Marceline?" "She's in the principal's office with Justice."

"_What_?!"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

After a bully had been messing with some kids, stealing their food or knocking their lunches over, a cup of pudding was thrown at the bully. The bully fought back, but ended up getting pasta on a girl, who happened to be his girlfriend. And that was when the phrase food fight was yelled, and fresh perfected lunch food started to be thrown across the cafeteria.

After getting splattered by Sloppy Joe and milk, Mo-Chro and Cake decided to escape the battle field for some making-out time. But when they headed to the Janitor's closet, they heard voices.

"Get back!" Cake told Chro in a whisper. They hid behind a corner, and Cake gasped at what she witnessed. She grabbed Mo and his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

There, on the by the lockers, was Flame Prince, flirting with Casscadia Aquos.

**If you haven't found out yet, Casscadia is Water Princess. Her hair is long but shorter than Marceline's and is dyed blue. She has blue eyes, peach skin, a yellow top, white shorts that go right to her knees, and blue shoes. Her face resembles one of the Water Nymphs' from Power Animal, which is the one with the short hair.**


	6. Real Names and Drama Bombs

Casscadia and Ignatius laughed. "You are so great," Casscadia said. Ignatius blushed. "Th-thanks, Cass."

Casscadia giggled at the nickname, and leaned in for a kiss. Ignatius's eyes widened. He had never been kissed on the lips before. At least not the mouth. He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes, puckering his lips. However, they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem,"

"Huh?" Ignatius stopped and turned to see Cake and Mo looking at them.

Ignatius blushed madly. "Cake! Mo-Chro! W-what are you guys doing h-here?"

"We were getting away from the food fight in the cafeteria," Cake replied. "Food fight?" Ignatius repeated, attempting to stall. "Stop changing the subject!" Cake demanded. "What are you two doing?"

"We were uh…" Ignatius searched for words.

"Don't you dare lie, Ernest." Cake told him. "Trust me, dude." Mo said. "Don't. She can tell if a guy's lying by looking at their breath with her 'special' eyes she was born with. If the breath is blue, that's the truth. Yellow, it is a lie-wait a minute. _Ernest_?"

"Cake!" Ignatius exclaimed. "Did you _have _to call me by my real name?!"

"Ernest," Cake said sternly. "You know when I say your real name more than once you don't wanna lie."

"How come she knows your real name?" Casscadia asked. Ignatius sighed ,a and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…Cake-" Ignatius stopped and smirked. "I mean, _Tasha, _used to be my younger sister's babysitter."

Cake's eyes widened, and she blushed at the sound of Mo stifling back a laugh. "Why you-"

"Can we please just forget about this ever happened and-"

"Nu-uh!" Cake questioned. "Why didn't you tell us before, Ernest?"

Ignatius gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me that and I'll tell,"

"Not until you stop calling me Tasha and never tell anybody."

"No promises," smirked Ignatius.

"ERNEST!"

"Okay, _okay_!" Ignatius exclaimed. "I just didn't want to add another problem to the love cycle conflict."

"Love cycle?" Cake, Mo, and Cass asked at the same time.

Ignatius explained to them about the love cycle happening between their friends. "Ok, I get it now." said Cake. "But Marceline's dating Finn now."

"What? She is?" Ignatius smiled. "Yea. Fi told me about it."

"That's great!" Ignatius cheered. "But no more secrets, got it?" Cake asked.

"Do I have to?" Ignatius groaned.

"**Ernest**…"

"Ugh! FINE!"

Cake grinned satisfyingly. "Anybody up for what's still left at lunch?" Mo suggested. Everyone shrugged, and they began to head towards the cafeteria. "After this, can we meet after school?" asked Cass. Ignatius smiled. "Sure,"

Cass smiled, and kissed Ignatius's cheek. Ignatius's face went red. "Uh…." he moaned, staring off in space. Cass giggled.

_I had a feeling I had met the right guy_, she thought.

During free time, our main characters meet together outside by the school. "Oh, Bonnie!" Bubba said out loud. "You are _so _funny!"

Everyone glanced at Bubba with confused expressions, but Bubba ignored them. Fionna stopped talking to Alan and turned to Bubba and Bonnie. "Really?" Bonnie smiled. "I am?"

"Of _course _you are! The best comedian there is!"

Bonnie giggled. "Oh, you!" She hugged Bubba. Bubba took this as an advantage to make Fionna even more jealous and hugged back. Fionna raised an eyebrow.

Alan sighed. He couldn't stop being down in the dumps ever since Amy almost violated Finn. "I'll…just be over there." Alan began to walk away, but Fionna grabbed his hand. "Wait. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I…I like you,"

"I like you too, Fionna."

"No, Al. I mean, I like-_like _you."

"…Oh."

"You don't share the same feelings, do you?"

Alan sighed. "Look, Fifi. I'm sorry, but…I like A-"

"_Don't _tell me you like that _bi**h_!"

"_She is not like that! Don't you dare insult her_!" Alan yelled back.

"She almost raped by brother, Alan!"

"I know! B-But she could've…"

"She could've _what_?"

"Ugh! I don't know, alright?! But I don't believe it was her fault!"

"You know what?" Fionna shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you'd be the one for me. But I guess I was wrong." Fionna walked past Alan, who was in guilt now.

He didn't even bother to look up to see everybody staring at him. "Hey, Marceline?" Finn asked. "Hmm, babe?" "Babe?" Finn chuckled. "Yeah. What? You don't like it?"

"Nah, it's ok." "Well what's on your mind?" "…Where do you think Amy is right now?" "Hopefully, some place where's she's getting the punishment she deserves for almost raping my boyfriend."

"Yeah but…what Al said actually kinda made some sense. I mean, Amy was always so nice. It doesn't make sense for her to just come out of nowhere and almost violate a guy's body."

"Huh. I guess you're right. So maybe something _did _drive Amy into doing that." Marceline said.

"More like some_one_."

"The question is, who?"

"Maybe one of her ex-boyfriends?"

"…Or maybe one of mine."

"What do you mean?"

"My last boyfriend was Ash. He was a psycho. He swore that someday we would get be back. No matter what the cost."

"So…he got Amy to try to rape me so I might move and he could have you all to yourself?"

"Pretty much. But I liked Ignatius back then. If Ash found out, he would've done something similar to him."

"But how did he convince her?"

"Threatened her against her will or kill her, is my suggestion." shrugged Marceline. "Then that's it, then!" Finn pounded his palm. "Amy's innocent!"

"But we don't have enough physical evidence, Finn." Marceline said. "Let alone any proof at all."

"So. Having fun with your new girlfriend, Finny?" asked a voice. Finn and Marceline gasped to see Justice, Amy, Miss. Simone, Ash, and another girl that looked like Ash.

"_Ashley_!" Marshall shrieked in fury. "Hi there, Marshy." Ashley waved her fingers at him. Marshall hissed, "Don't call me that, witch!"

"Let me guess. Ashley's your brother's ex too?" Finn asked Marceline, who nodded in response. "Look!" she pointed to Amy whose eyes were silver.

"What have you done to Amy?" Alan asked fiercely. "I think the real question is…what are we gonna do to you?" Justice said. "I kicked your butt before I can kick it again!" Ash chuckled. "That's my Mar-Mar,"

"Shut up, Ash, you pathetic excuse for a phony magician." Ash growled, "I am a real wizard!"

"Yeah," said Jake. "The wizard of chumps."

The students laughed. "Shut it, fool!" "Hey!" Rain exclaimed. "Nobody talks to my Jacob like that and gets away with it."

"Wow. You have your girl here protect you. That's a shame." Ash said. "Like your Mom." Finn cut in. The students laughed uncontrollably again.

Ash's face turned red with rage. "What's wrong Ash? Cat got your tongue?" Bonnie laughed. "Quiet you brat!" Ashley shouted at Bonnie. "I'm gonna make you pay for stealing my Marsh!"

"Huh?"

Ashley grinned and turned to Marshall who mouthed, _No_.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Ashley smirked. "Marshall Lee has feelings for you!"

Bonnie looked at Marshall who blushed, looking away. "Why didn't you tell me Marshall?" asked Bonnie. "Whatever! Enough with the snooze fest! I want my Mar-Mar back!" Ash yelled.

"You already stole my virginity, Ash!" snapped Marceline angrily. "Why don't you try getting back the honor and respect of your parents, or better yet, your dignity!"

Finn's fists balled as Marceline recalled that Ash had raped her.

"Sorry, Mar-Mar. But I'll be too busy killing Finn." Ash said. "Not while I'm here!" Jacob and Marceline ran in front of Finn. "Guys. No sweat. I can take him!" Finn told them.

"Me too!" exclaimed Marshall, running in front of Bonnie.

"Not to mention Ash and Ashley sold our best things in the world to us to that monster!" Marceline pointed at Miss. Simone, who just grinned deviously. "I will dispose of that stuck-up wannabe, Marsh-Marsh!" Ashley said.

"I said not to _call me that_!" he screamed at her. "One of you are responsible for my brother's traumatic scenario!" Fionna said. Justice smiled devilishly. "Oh, yes. Amy enjoyed that very much. Didn't you Puppet?"

"Yes, Master." Amy answered nonchalantly. "Amy is no flipping _**puppet**_!" Alan growled. "And I'm sure she would like even more of Finn." Justice said. Marceline seethed. "SILENCE!"

"Me and Rain beat ya'll up! We're the best, most roughest couple in the school!" "Untrue!" Cake exclaimed. "Mo and I are the ones who are the best couple!" Jake and Cake glared at each other.

"You two are already turning against each other?" Ignatius asked. "Who is she?" Bubba asked, pointing to Cass. Ignatius sighed, and replied, "Guys. This is my girlfriend, Casscadia Aquos."

Everyone gasped. "So he finally fesses up," Marshall smirked. "I don't believe it," Marceline whispered.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around to see Shane R. Scotts. He gasped, "J-Justice…?"

Justice scoffed, and turned back to her enemies. "So…any last words?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Why are you doing this?"

"_You really don't remember_?!" screeched Justice. "What?!" Finn asked.

"WE USED TO BE AN ITEM, _FINN_!"

Finn, his friends, and Shane were left dumbfounded, their mouths agape as Amy, Ashley, Ash, Miss. Simone, and Justice all lunged at them…

**Whoa! MAJOR drama bombs! Especially the end! Stay in touch to discover what happens next! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-BossKing109**


	7. Final Chapter

Justice tackled Finn to the ground, and returned to her human form. "Don't you remember _this_?"

And she kissed him.

Memories slowly began to fade back in Finn's mind. He did used to date Justice. It was about two to three years ago. But how come he didn't remember?

"Get off him, you tramp!" Marceline screamed. Justice broke off and kiss and glared at Marceline. "Nobody tells me what to do!"

Ashley lunged at Bonnie, but Marshall punched her in the face before she could even touch her. Ashley backed up, holding her jaw in pain. "Marsh-Marsh…I thought you didn't hit girls."

"I don't," smirked Marshall. Ashley growled as she realized what Marshall meant and launched herself at him. Marshall attempted to kick her stomach, but she dodged and stepped hard on his foot. She smacked him across the face and threw him to the ground.

"Must be humiliating to get beaten up by a girl." Ashley grinned. "Especially your ex." "Aaah!" Bonnie pounced on Ashley and started to punch her as rapidly as she could in the face.

Simone turned into her monster form. "Amy!" she pointed to Alan. "Attack!"

Amy lunged at Alan and kicked his crotch. She kneed his ribs and punched him in the jaw. "Amy! I don't wanna have to fight-OOF!" Alan was cut off by a elbow in the stomach. "I'll protect you, Fionna!" Bubba proclaimed, trying to sound brave.

"I don't need any protection!" Fionna exclaimed before jumping at Simone and head butting her to the ground. Ash teleported behind Bubba, and whispered, "Boo…"

Bubba squealed in surprise, and was knocked out by a punch in the face from Ash. Instead of helping, Jake and Cake were arguing over which couple was the best.

"Me and Chro!"

"Me and Raen!"

"What are you two doing?!" Cass questioned. "You're supposed to be fighting!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Jake and Cake bellowed at her. "Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Ignatius said. "WELL WE JUST DID!" Jake and Cake boomed.

Ashley held Bonnie up in the air by her throat after giving her a beating. Ashley pulled out a dagger and pointed it towards Bonnie's heart. "This will all be over soon…"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Marshall kneed Ashley in her back, making her let of Bonnie, grabbed the dagger and pierced it through Ashley's leg. Ashley shrieked in agony, but wasn't giving up. She took out a baseball bat with spikes on it.

"If I can't have you, Marsh-Marsh-"

"THE NAME'S MARSHALL LEE!" screeched Marshall. He punched Ashley in the ribs and swung the bat and her face. Her body fell to the ground with a thud. Bonnie gasped at the sight of the blood. "Oh my…"

Marshall Lee panted in exhaustion, and glanced at Bonnie one last time smiling before going into unconsciousness. Bonnie caught him in her arms, stared at him for a while and smiled before kissing his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Where did you kind of jerks come from?!" Finn exclaimed as he dodged another blow from Ash. "That's for us to know and for you to never find out, chump!" Ash told him. "I AM NO CHUMP, LOSER!" Finn yelled at him and round-house kicked him hard in the face.

Simone held Fionna on her back to the ground, and put a knife close to her neck. "Any sudden movements or slip-ups and I'll slit your throat." threatened Simone.

However, Shane came from behind Simone and karate chopped her on the head, giving Fionna enough time to spit in her face and remove the knife from her neck. "You little brats!" Simone hissed. She elbowed Shane across the air, who fell hard to the ground.

"No!" gasped Fionna. She side stepped by Simone and made a fake-round house kick. She turned and punched Simone across the face. "Take that!" she said.

Marceline and Justice wrestled on the ground, clawing at each other's faces and throwing insults at one another. "You stole him from me, home-wrecker!" Justice shouted.

"I didn't steal him! He chose to be with me!"

"Liar!"

"It's true, Justice!" Finn said after kicking Ash's groin. "I was in love with Marcie!"

"Well what about us?!" Justice asked. "What about all those good times we had? How could you forget?!"

"I don't know, alright?! I just did!"

"So you never cared?! Cared about me?! Our bond?! Our love?! Was it all just a joke? Am I a joke?!"

"What? No-"

"Did any of it mean _anything _to you?!"

"I-"

"YOU DIDN'T CARE AT ALL, DID YOU? WAS IT ALL JUST A GAME TO YOU?! HOW COULD YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! I **HATE **YOU, YOU JACK-DONKEY!"

Ash attempted to get up again, but Finn punched him hard in his neck.

"I didn't think any of that! I guess when I fell for Marceline, my memories of you just gone away!"

"_GONE AWAY_?!" repeated Justice. "HOW COULD THEY JUST _**GO AWAY?!**_"

Alan was on his knees and hands, panting, looking at the ground. "It's time to finish this!" Amy exclaimed holding up a gun pointed at Alan's head.

_I'm sorry, Amy_, though Alan.

Before Amy pulled the trigger, Alan swept her feet, bringing her to the ground. He took the gun in his grasp and threw it away somewhere. "Vermin pest!" Amy screamed. Alan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The trance on Amy faded away, and her eyes were returned to her normal color. She stopped fighting back, and kissed back, enjoying the moment. After a good 20 seconds, Alan broke it.

Amy stared at him, blushing hard.

"Sorry," Alan managed to say after stammering.

"For what?" asked Amy.

"For kissing you. I just really liked you…and I wanted the real you back…I missed you…and I couldn't bare to see you being controlled as a puppet-"

Amy put on her finger between Alan's lips, shushing him. "Who said I didn't like it?" she smiled. Alan's eyes widened. "And who told you to stop?"

Amy grabbed Alan's neck and took him in for another kiss. After slaying Simone, Fionna glanced at the new couple, and sighed in disappointment.

Shane watched the drama and chaos occurring before him. He couldn't take it. He never wanted any of this to happen. This was madness.

"**ENOUGH****!**" he roared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Shane with shocked expressions.

"Justice," Shane said. "This needs to end. Now."

"But-"

"_Now_."

"Why do you even care?"

Shane approached her, grabbed her hands, and gazed into her eyes, "Because…"

Suspense filled the air around everyone.

"…maybe this will answer your question."

Shane smashed his lips on hers, and she wasn't hesitant or slow to return it. Fireworks exploded around them. Justice realized Shane was by far a better kisser than Finn ever was.

After 18 seconds, they stopped, and stared at each other happily. Justice then turned to the others. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I truly am. I was just extremely frustrated with the fact that Finn didn't remember me or our past relationship."

"It's okay. I know how that feels." Marceline smiled, referring to Simon.

"Guys." Bonnie said as she and Marshall neared them holding hands. "The bell rang about five minutes ago."

Everybody looked at them in shock.

Marshall avoided eye contact as his face became red. Bonnie rolled her eyes giggling, "Oh right. We're an item now. Marshy is very bold."

"You two aren't the only ones," Alan said. "I'm taking you guys are together now, too?" Marshall questioned. Amy nodded and kissed Alan on the cheek.

"Wow. Looks like this love cycle is finally over." Ignatius chuckled. "But those two over there are still having their small quarrel." Cass pointed to Jake and Cake still shouting at each other.

"How did I ever end up with him/her?" Raen and Mo sighed in unison. "Wait!" Fionna exclaimed. "This love cycle or whatever thing is not over! Who am I supposed to be with?"

Just then, Bubba became conscious and stood up, "Dang. What happened?"

"Ugh…" groaned Fionna. "I guess I could used to adapting with that Gaylord…"

"FINALLY!" Marshall Lee shouted. "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS BUBBA IS GAY!"

"So not!" Bubba protested.

"That's what they always say."

"It isn't!"

"That's what you _want _us to think…"

"Quiet, M.L!"

"Hey, Fi…" Ash moaned in pain as he began to get up. "I'm always available…"

"Newsflash." Fionna said. "Only my friends call me Fi. And I rather date Bubba than an idiotic psychopath like you." Fionna karate chopped his head and punched him in the face, knocking his teeth out and making blood run down from his mouth even more.

"By the way," Justice whispered harshly to an unconscious Ash. "You're fired."

"Guys. Won't Ash tattle on us if anyone finds him here?" said Finn.

"We could drown him in a pool of electric eels," Jake suggested. "Or lock him in a pit of wild cats." Cake said. Jake glared at her. "Eels…"

"Wild cats," Cake proclaimed.

"Eels."

"Cats,"

"Eels!"

"Cats!"

"EELS!"

"CATS!"

"_EELS_!"

"_CATS_!"

"**EELS!**"

"**CATS!**"

"_**EELS**_**!**"

"_**CATS!**_"

The others groaned in annoyance and started to leave the two arguing outside.

"When will those two ever figure it out?" Shane questioned. Justice shrugged, grinning. "We still up for the date after school?" Casscadia asked her boyfriend. Ignatius nodded, "It is a Friday. Eh. Let's go for it." "I was hoping you'd say that," Cass winked.

"I'm glad our problems are ahead of us." Finn said. "Or however that goes."

"All we have to worry about is getting out of detention," Marceline smirked. "Yeah…we're probably gonna have to leave that to you, Marshall, Jake and Cake."

"CATS!"

"EELS!"

"…Or just you and Marshall." Finn finished. Marceline giggled and gave Finn a peck on the mouth and held hands with him. "So, Fionna. Wanna go out Saturday night?" Bubba asked. "I'll think about it," Fionna told him before turning away and adopting a disgusted expression on her face.

"You know you really could've told me before that you liked me." Bonnie said to Marshall. "I know…I just thought you'd reject me because you were way out of my league. After all, you belong to a royal rich family tree."

"Who cares? All I'm thankful for is having you." Bonnie gave Marshall a soft but long kiss on the cheek. Marshall struggled to contain himself from shivering in enjoyment.

"You know what, Cake?" said Ignatius. "I haven't figured it out now until that you're setting a horrible example for other younger children out there-"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY, ERNEST?!"

The others all laughed at Ignatius's real name. "**ERNEST?**"

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT, TASHA?!" Ignatius screamed.

"BOY, YOU DID _NOT _JUST CALL ME THAT!"

**Well there it ends. Not really. I still gotta put up the epilogue. But technically yeah, this is the final chapter. So this fic is done, just not officially until I upload the epilogue. Also, check out my What Am I series!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
